English as a Second Language
◄ English as a Second Language ► Diretor : Gail Mancuso - Escritor : Tim Hobert - Exibido : 13 de maio de 2010 - Temporada : Um - Episódio : 24 Resumo : À medida que o grupo de estudo se prepara para as provas finais de espanhol,Señor Chang é demitido; Troy descobre um talento escondido. História thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px thumb|252px End Tag Abed lê a pontuação da prova de espanhol. E revela que cada membro do grupo passaram em Espanhol. Curiosidades *"O compromisso importantissímo" de Jeff em "23 de maio de 2013" é uma referência a uma possível data de quando o final da quarta temporada poderia ter sido exibido. Como todos os anos da série representa um ano letivo,a quarta temporada era para ser quando eles se formassem em Greendale. Isso foi referenciado neste episódio, quando Jeff afirmou que ele tinha um plano de quatro anos para se formar. No entanto, a data de ar prevista não ocorreu. Isto foi devido a quarta temporada ter sido abreviada para treze episódios e a estreia mudada de 19 de outubro de 2012 a 07 de fevereiro de 2013. A data real do final da quarta Temporada que teve a formatura de Jeff foi em 09 de maio de 2013 . *Este episódio mostra as habilidades de encanador de Troy pela primeira vez. Na 2 ª Temporada , ele usará suas habilidades para ajudar na guerra de paintball contra o City College .Na 3 ª Temporada , suas habilidades se tornam um plot da história. *Jerry o zelador faz sua estréia neste episódio. *Annie pede ao resto do grupo fazerem Antropologia no próximo ano, repetindo a palavra "antropologia" três vezes enquanto aponta para eles.Isso vira uma piada recorrente em vários episódios,com alguém apontando para o grupo e falando algo 3 vezes. *Quando Jeff vê Chang destruindo seu carro, ele lhe pergunta sobre os óculos de segurança que ele está usando e Chang responde "segurança em primeiro lugar." Isso é uma referência indireta a críticas do episódio de paintball que tinha os personagens não usando óculos de segurança; em competições de paintball, é uma exigência. Referências *Jeff diz ao grupo de estudo imaginar Annie como Paul Giamatti. **Jeff convence a Abed não olhar para Annie chamándo-a de A Arca da Aliança de Os Caçadores da Arca Perdida' .' *Britta não gosta do filme de ficção científica'' 'Avatar'' . *A série The Wire é mencionado por Troy. *Pierce diz "Tierra Del Fuego" , em resposta à pergunta da Dr.ª Escodera.Esta é uma referência meta para filme de Chevy Chase" Fletch:Assasinato por Encomenda ". Chase fez o papel principal no filme que tinha o hábito de usar uma frase similar em resposta a palavras em espanhol. Galeria Imagens do Episódio,Clique para ampliar 1x24-Study Group Spanish Grades.jpg 1x24-Jeff Annie Disney eyes.jpg EAASL-Changing up the Lexus.png EAASL The world wasnt ready for an asian keytarist.png Troy1x24.png Categoria:Primeira Temporada Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios com Foco no Grupo de Estudo Categoria:Episódios com Foco em Chang